


Galapagos Iguana

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: You are a Galapagos Iguana, in your own words





	Galapagos Iguana

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe.... He will never see these poems if I have anything to do with it. I don't think I can admit these feelings aloud.

You’re lying there on the grass  
Not on my blanket, big and brown,  
The one that weighs me into my bed in winter  
An old old picnic blanket,  
Far older than us.  
You lie with your arm over your eyes,  
A Galapagos Iguana in your own words  
A sun-lizard who likes cold swims.  
I suppose I would be a lizard too?  
I run hot, never as cold as others,  
But the sun means I thrive  
Soak up every ray.  
And you lie there,  
Ignorant of the fact that I  
I would do almost anything for you.  
You don’t feel like that for me  
(at least, you’ve never let on)  
But rather for my best friend  
Heart-sister still  
Who is on my other side.  
“He’s seeking approval,”  
Mutters our trouble-stirring friend.  
She tells her to shut up.  
I say nothing, just smile as always,  
Whilst the pang in my heart drags my eyes to you  
As always happens.  
I might not show how happy I am to see you arrive  
But you lie there so content  
Tall and slim and oh how I love  
I love to see you happy,  
And now I know you are a Galapagos Iguana  
I don’t think I will ever forget it.  
You lie in the sun  
And I love you  
Even as I know I will never say it,  
Even as I know my last poem is the height of my eloquence on the mattter  
I love you  
This is how I say it  
I love you  
And you will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> *clicks post*  
> *checks over*  
> *typo on first line*  
> Oh for God's sake


End file.
